the_master_fingerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Ducain
Lord Ducain (2271 - 2298) was a Sith Lord during the 23rd century, and the first apprentice of Lord Ventord. Early Life Ducain was born in 2271, on a ship heading towards Maldonia. He was the only child of King Ivan and Queen Sofia of Maldonia. If the ship had made it to Maldonia, he would have been King one day. Soon after his birth, his presence was sensed by The Dark Lord of The Sith, Lord Ventord. Ventord hijacked the ship, murdering all onboard - including Ducain's parents. Ventord then left with Ducain and trained him as a Sith apprentice. Training Ducain trained with Lord Ventord from the ages of 3 until 19. He grew into a hateful, malevolent man, who was only cared about increasing his own power. Ducain was the only Sith that Lord Ventord taught "Force Fireball". When he finished his training in 2290, he left Lord Ventord to try and find ways to increase his personal power. Assassin on Draug First, Ducain travelled to the planet Draug. It was at this time that President Brutus planned to assassinate Emperor Koba. Ducain witnessed the death of Koba, and in 2291 decided to murder Brutus. On the 4th of July 2291, Brutus was sat in his throne room - alone except for two guards. Ducain hoped down from the roof, and used the force to choke the two guards and kill them. Brutus unsheathed his sword, but Ducain was easily able to slice through it with his lightsaber. He then stabbed Brutus through the heart. At that moment, around 30 of Brutus' guards entered the throne room, only to witness their leader's death. They all unsheathed their swords and advanced. Ducain famously used force fireball, which erupted through the door and spread falmes all over the street outside. Ducain then walked out of the burning building, and headed towards his ship. After Ducain left, Draug once again adopted an Emperor instead of a President. Master Oidua A year after he murdered President Brutus on Draug, Ducain met the Jedi, Master Oidua, whilst on Ollieland. Oidua was the only jedi who could sense that Ducain was a sith. In 2292, Oidua confronted Ducain. Oidua asked Ducain what he was doing on Ollieland, and who had sent him. Ducain replied by firing a bolt of sith lightening at Oidua's face. Oidua, however, managed to block the lightening in the nick of time. The two then fought. Despite Oidua's age, the Jedi Master easily defended himself against the young sith lord. When Ducain realised that he was going to be defeated, he used the force to throw Oidua into the wall. Ducain then ran for his ship, and escaped. Killing Oidua Ducain was infuriated that Oidua had defeated and humiliated him, so he spent the next 5 years refining his skills and preparing to extract vengance on the Jedi Master - by killing him. By the time he had finished training, the year was 2297, and he was ready to extract his revenge. He snuck into the Jedi temple, and waited there until Oidua was alone. Ducain the pounced, using force lightening. This time, Oidua was not prepared. The lightening struck the oldi Jedi, and sent him crashing into the wall. Ducain and Oidua then engaged in fighting with their lightsabers. Ducain's skills had greatly improved, whereas Oidua's had deterioated due to his age. Eventually, Ducain proved too fast for the old Jedi, and the sith sliced off Oidua's hands. He then brought Oidua to his knees, and prepared to behead him. Oidua's last words were "You will pay for your crimes one day..." - uttered seconds before Lord Ducain sliced his head off. Ducain then left the body for the jedi to find, and left Ollieland. The Truth In early 2298, Ducain came across a ship, floating in space. He boarded it, only to discover the withered bodies of several doctors and two very rich people. He could tell they had been killed by a lightsaber and discovered that they were from the planet Maldonia. For some reason, Ducain could feel a strong connection in the force to the wealthy couple. He went into the control room, and viewed the CCTV cameras. He discovered that 8 years earlier, a pirate had entered the ship and taken much of the wealthy couple's jewels and money. However, he discovered that 18 years before that, the crew and couple had been alive. He saw the rich woman give birth to a boy. He skipped forwards a few days, and saw something that made his blood run cold. He saw his master enter the ship, and murder everyone. He then witnessed his master take the baby boy and leave the ship. It was then that Ducain saw the truth abut his past. He realised that he has had a horrible life, and that if it weren't for his master, he would be a king. Ducain went insane with grief and anger, and left the ship - to kill Lord Ventord. Revenge A day later, he arrived on the planet where his master was. He saw Lord Ventord, and lunged for him. The two fought for a while, until Ducain used force fireball to seriously burn his master. Ventord fell to the ground, and Ducain prepared to slice his master in half. It was then that Ventord's new apprentice leaped out of the shadows and used the force to throw a suprised Ducain into a chasm. Ducain plummeted into the murkey depths of the chasm and was never seen again. Category:Deceased Category:Sith Category:Humans Category:Murderers Category:Maldonia Royal Family Category:Maldonians Category:Presumed Deceased